Dark Swan Takes Flight
by Lloyd Marshall
Summary: Emma Swan made the ultimate sacrifice when she saved Regina's life that night, and in the process a new Dark One was born. Their are those, back in the Enchanted Forest, who want this power for themselves or wish to serve it because of fanaticism. What side does Morgan le Fay stand on? And what side will the Gods of old find themselves on as they, and so many others are pulled in.


I don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters (even original iterations of other literary characters included here within).

Do try to enjoy the fun.

* * *

Episode 1 – Dark Swan Takes Flight!

 **Storybrooke**

Present Day

" _I love you!"_ Emma clearly remembered saying to Killian, the pain, fear, and anxiety in his eyes as she turned away with the Dark One's Dagger in hand. She couldn't bear to look back at her mother, father, or son. At that moment, she almost forgot that Robin Hood was there too, watching as the darkness surrounded Regina.

Emma wasn't going to let it take Regina, though, and so she plunged the dagger in through the darkness and drew it away from Regina. It swirled around Emma and forced her back a few feet. It was like she was spiraling with it, allowing her to see the horrified and fearful expressions her family wore.

For a fraction of a second, she resented them all. She didn't quite know why, as she was torn apart by the dark energy, causing her grip on the dagger to weaken. Whatever the reason, though, Emma found herself surging up through the air with the darkness as all those she loved and cared about screamed out, _"EMMA!"_

But she was gone, the only remnant of her having been there being the dagger she had left behind. Soaring through the sky, Emma was absolutely surprised where she found herself when she finally reformed.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Main Street

A Few Minutes Later...

"Where is she?" Snow White moaned in agony as she fell to her knees, clutching her arms around herself. Regina gasped as she fell into Robin's arms and David was quick to rush to her and fall on bended knee as he looked her over, brow furrowed in concern. " _Where is she?!"_

"I don't know, Snow," he said under his breath as he held her close while she cried and cried. Emma had been there one moment and gone the next and Snow had no idea what to do.

That was a lie. Snow White knew what she had to do but she just needed a moment… a moment to cry and let her feelings breathe so she would be able to stop, think, and make up a plan. Even if she didn't know where to begin, she knew that there was always a way for them to get through the darkness that seemed to crash down around them on a daily basis.

"Mom…" Henry croaked as he came to an abrupt stop just twenty feet away from them. Snow White looked over at Henry through tears, which she quickly wiped away before standing up with David. "Where's… mom?"

"She's…" Regina started to say, quickly biting her tongue. Henry's attention darted between them all before he finally settled on Killian as the hook-handed man walked forward and knelt down.

His hand was shaking as he stood up and when he turned around he grimaced at what he saw. "She's… the Dark One now," Killian said as he turned the blade over. The street lights hit the shiny blade, illuminating the name now written on it… _'Emma Swan.'_

"What are you talking about?" Henry all but demanded as he took a hesitant step forward. He quickly shook his head and rushed forward to snatch the dagger out of Killian's hand, so he could look at it and, no doubt in his mind, prove that Killian had been lying. But his deathly pallor was all that Snow White needed to see to know that it wasn't a lie.

Emma Swan was the new Dark One.

"We… we have to do something," David said as his grip tightened on Snow's shoulder for a brief moment, her flinch causing him to ease off with a sorrowful look. "We have to find Emma. I know if we can just talk to her then we can sort this all out. We can find another way."

"The Apprentice isn't even conscious, just what other way do you think we're gonna find here Charming?" Regina asked through tight lips as her breathing finally returned to normal. Her words cut like daggers, but Snow knew what Regina had meant by them. She had come a long way from being just the Evil Queen. "I'm sorry, David, I just…"

"I know," David said with an understanding, albeit pained, look of his own. "Just because we fucked up trying to save Rumplestiltskin doesn't' mean will make the same mistake with Emma. She's…" he looked at Snow, his brow pinched and agony clear in his eyes. "Our daughter."

"And we're going to save her," Killian said as he clasped his hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry looked up at the man who, just five minutes ago, Emma had declared her love for. Snow White hadn't been quite fond of the man for a long while, but she had since come around. His love had opened Emma's heart up to a lot of new things and perhaps that love could help them again.

"Merlin," Snow White finally said as she remembered what the Apprentice had told them. She looked up at David and then to Henry and the others with hope in her eyes. "He said that Merlin was the one who tethered the darkness to a human soul in the first place. Maybe he can untether it from Emma and…"

"And tether it to someone else…" Regina finished for Snow when she found she couldn't say the words aloud. How could they condemn another person to a fate like this? Any good person they did would be corrupted by it eventually, as would anyone else for that matter, but anyone evil they tethered it to would be even eviler than they already were…

"Let's take this one step at a time," Robin finally said as he looked at their loose group. Snow looked at the man with curiosity, fear still eating at the back of her mind. "Let's find Emma first and then decide what we can do to help her."

"Alright," they said in unison, looking at one another before silently deciding to break into three pairs of two.

They could cover more ground that way, even if in the pit of her stomach Snow felt as if it were anything but a good idea.

For right now it was the only idea they had.

Snow White and David ran as hard and as fast as they could through the streets of Storybrooke. Her fears were boiling to the surface as they reached her loft. David threw the door open and then rushed inside, startling Ruby and waking Neal up.

"Guys, you could give a wolf a heart attack," Ruby said as she held her hand to her chest, doing her best to catch her breath. Neal slept peacefully, despite the racket they had just caused.

"Sorry, we're just… have you seen Emma?" Snow asked as she walked forward and peered into the crib at her sleeping baby. Looking over her shoulder she saw Ruby starting to grab her things.

"No, she was here earlier with Hook but… no, I haven't seen her for a few hours now," Ruby said as she slipped her fashionable cropped coat on and flipped her hair out to let it flow around her. "Is everything alright guys? You all _reek_ of fear and anxiety."

"It's… Emma's missing," David said after exchanging a look with Ruby. She stopped getting ready to leave and turned towards them, slowly, with wide confused eyes.

"What do you mean she's _'missing?'_ " Ruby asked as she looked between the two of them, all pretense for polite conversation gone. "Everything was fine an hour ago. Maleficent isn't trying to kill you, Lily isn't trying to kill you, that Isaac guy is locked up, and… what the hell did Rumplestiltskin do?"

"He didn't do anything," Snow White said as she held her finger to her lips and gestured for Ruby to join them in the stairwell just outside the loft. Snow kept the door wide open, so she could keep an eye on her son. She was _not_ going to lose both of her children on the same night.

Ruby looked at her as if that were an impossibility, prompting Snow to correct herself with, "He didn't make Emma leave. We tried to save his life by pulling the darkness out of his heart and sending it into the Sorcerer's Hat, but… something went wrong."

"The darkness escaped and tried to claim Regina," David explained as he folded his arms across his chest, making him look all the more appealing in his tight clothes. "Emma sacrificed herself to save Regina from becoming the new Dark One. But before we could do anything to help Emma… she vanished."

"Oh my god…" Ruby breathed before covering her mouth, voicing only the tip of the iceberg of how Snow White felt. And she knew it was only going to get worse before it got any better.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Regina's Vault

Present Day

"Do you really think she would have come here?" Regina heard Robin ask as she pushed the door into her crypt open. She shook her head, knowing damn well that Emma wouldn't have come here. "Then why…?"

"I'm going to do a locator spell and find her, rather than waste my time searching the streets on a fool's errand," Regina said as she flicked her hand and pushed the giant stone coffin back to reveal the stairs beneath. She looked at Robin with love in her eyes when she said, "Emma just sold her soul to save mine, every second we waste is another second the darkness has to corrupt her heart. Sooner rather than later we might not be able to bring her back from this, and if she does something to darken her heart… she'll regret it for the rest of her life when we've finally freed her."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Robin asked as they descended into the depths of the crypt where Regina had kept all of her magical items. She nodded slowly as she pointed towards the mirror that hung on the wall. It was the same one she had trapped Sidney Glass, the Genie, in for a long time. Purple smoke filtered from her palm and pooled around the looking glass, sending ripples through it until it showed Zelena in her padded cell.

"Keep an eye on her," Regina said as she strode down the short hallway towards her magical artifacts. She had to believe that there was some way to incapacitate Emma before things got too out of hand. "I'd rather not have any other distractions going on at the same time."

"Do you really think there's something down here that can stop Emma?" Robin asked, his voice hopeful, as he slipped his hands into his hair and widened his eyes to try and keep himself awake. Regina sighed as she grabbed her mother's book of spells and opened it. She had scanned these pages a dozen times in the past few months in an attempt to save Marian… _Zelena_ from the reactivated freezing curse. She remembered seeing something here…

She effortlessly crafted the locator spell while scanning the pages of the book. Her mother had a few details here and there about the Dark One, but from her mother's experience, it was clear the only way she'd been able to defeat Rumplestiltskin had been through the clever wording of their deal.

They had the dagger which meant… _"Damn it!"_ Regina cursed as she threw the book across the room and quickly made her way to the stairs of the mausoleum, startling Robin as he turned towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed up to her, wrapping his hand around her forearm and stopping her from storming out, still fuming. She turned towards him, exasperated with the whole situation but mostly with herself.

"We have the freaking _Dagger_ , Robin," Regina said as she looked at Robin, knowing her anger was softening at that moment. His fear turned to confusion before relief quickly took hold in his pretty face.

"We can call her to us with the Dagger," Robin said with a sly grin as he let her arm go. Rather than run up the stairs, though, Regina flicked her hands up and let purple smoke coil around them both to teleport her back to the main square.

Regina quickly made her way to Granny's, hoping someone had had the good sense to warn the others and at least gotten a few more bodies for their search party.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Granny's Diner

Present Day

Killian Jones considered himself a charming, devilishly handsome, and fiercely loyal man. None of that had been able to keep Emma from doing this, though, and now as he looked at her son, he was afraid that failure had caused more damage than to just Henry's opinion of Killian.

He wasn't selfish, at least not entirely. He did care about Henry and his state of being because of all of this, but Killian's primary focus was to save Emma right now. Even if keeping Henry hopeful was a part of that, Killian _had_ to save Emma somehow. He loved that accursed woman too damn much.

Throwing the door open to Granny's, he grimaced at the looks he was given by most of the patrons. While he was in better standing now than he had been, the blatant interruption hadn't drawn quite the reaction he had been hoping for. When Henry rushed in, anxious and afraid, Granny immediately took notice.

"What's wrong, Henry?" she asked with concern in her eyes as she walked alongside the bar. He looked around for a moment before turning his focus to the old woman.

"My mom's gone missing and I…!" Henry started to say, only stopping when Killian put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from mentioning too much. Even though these people were 'heroes,' by definition the Dark One was true evil. He didn't know what they might do in this situation, and he'd much rather have Snow White and David tell them about it.

"Have you happened to see her?" Killian asked then, doing his best to give a charming and disarming smile. Granny rolled her eyes at that but promptly shook her head as she rested a hand on the bar.

"No, I'm sorry Henry, we haven't seen her since she left with Belle," she explained as she looked around, her brow furrowed as she searched the room. "Have any of you happened to have seen Emma Swan?"

"I saw her," Killian heard Will Scarlet call out, his accent making his words sly. Henry's face lit up at that and he quickly made his way over to the thief. Killian couldn't really throw stones, though, he'd been a pirate after all. Will gave a grin as he regarded them both. "Saw her make her way into Gold's shop, I did."

"We know that, _thief_ , I was there with her," Killian said then, trying his best not to grumble it out. Will simply chuckled, though and shook his head.

"No, no I know that man," Will said as he looked up at them. "I _just_ saw her in Gold's shop before I moseyed on in here."

Killian and Henry exchanged a brief glance and then quickly rushed out of the dinner. If Emma was still at Gold's shop, then there might be a chance for them to talk her down.

There was a chance that they could stop this from progressing any further! And Killian wasn't about to give that chance up for the world.

* * *

 **Camelot**

Inside the Palace

Present Day

A woman walked forward, trailed by the train of her shimmery black dress. She peered through the archway as fireworks lit up the night sky to announce the return of their king, although she barely considered the man anything other than a nuisance. And to her, men who weren't under her thrall were all nuisances.

She was a beautiful woman in her own right and her name was Morgan le Fay, and it was the only remnant of her time as a fairy. Now she was human, although she had retained the residual energy that had once made her a magical creature and it had been through that energy that Morgan had reignited her magic in a new form; witchcraft.

It had been that beauty which had attracted the attention of a powerful figure here in Camelot. It had been her skill had magic that had maintained that attention, however.

She had long flowing red locks which fell in loose curls and waves, her eyes a sea-green that echoed the beautiful color she had worn in the early days of her life as a fae. In later years she had favored black, as she still did now. It accentuated her pale skin which was smooth, like porcelain.

Her cleavage was prominently displayed due to the bird-esque neckline that feathered out with glittering sheer fabric between the cutouts in it. The tail, a Phoenix's, tapered down her midriff and featured the same sheer fabric. Satin heels clicked against the stone blocks that made up the floors and walls of most of the castle, and it allowed her to hear the footsteps of someone coming towards her private chambers.

"Lady Morgan," she heard a man say in a husky voice. She turned towards her faithful servant, Mordred, with a decidedly flirtatiously coy smile. He was a handsome young man in his late teens and, to those who knew, the only physical indication that Arthur was in his late thirties now. Mordred, the product of incest, had proven to be quite useful to Morgan, if only because his desperate need to know the man who was his father had been easy to manipulate. He bowed deeply, knowing exactly who had provided him near-unfettered access to his ignorant father.

"His Majesty has sent for you to meet him in the throne room. He has word from…" Mordred's words trailed off as he looked at her, practically shaking in his boots though it clearly wasn't from fear. He had a light in his eye as he said, "Merlin has received word that a new line of succession has started for the Dark One."

"A new line of succession," Morgan echoed as she tried to do her best to hide her smirk. Mordred nodded quickly, his eagerness at this new information clear. Armed with this information, she quickly turned away to hide her deepening smile. Her plans could begin now, all she had to do was get to the Dark One and… "Where exactly is this new Dark One? Does he have control of his Dagger?"

"She is in the beginning stages of the transition much like…" Mordred started to say, this time his words trailing off at the mention of the First Dark One caused Morgan to stiffen. That being, powerful and fearsome, was the only one who had given Merlin any kind of trouble. That Merlin had brought this to Arthur's, and by extension _hers,_ attention proved how much of a threat Merlin perceived this person to be. A new Dark One had risen and she would have none of the indicators of that status. Not the golden skin, the darkened eyes, just the power that the darkness possessed.

"Where is she, Mordred?" Morgan asked as she turned towards her faithful servant and started towards him. She cupped his cheek, giving him just enough affection to remind him that he was important. "We won't have much time, Merlin will surely sense this betrayal very soon and then…"

"And then we'll be put to death if we don't leave here," Mordred all but gasped as the realization hit him. She nodded slowly, her fear fake but the gesture more than enough to cause Mordred to pull it together. "She's in The Land without Magic, where Merlin sent Ingrid."

"Ah, the location created by the Dark Curse by Queen Regina," Morgan said as she held her hand out and let a swirl of violet smoke bring forth her crystal ball. "Show me what I wish to see!"

The crystal ball darkened for a moment and then it was filled with a brilliant light. The outer edges were foggy with white smoke, but she clearly saw the town called Storybrooke. Some of those trapped there were fearfully rushing about, trying to find a solution to a problem that Morgan knew they wouldn't be able to fully understand. Everyone involved with the first Dark One was dead or not talking.

Soon the crystal ball showed her the young woman, holding herself as she pressed her back against a wall in an old antique shop. She was rocking back and forth, clearly scared out of her mind, but every once in a while, she looked up and Morgan could see the darkness starting to pull at her. It would have her soon enough, but that wasn't quite as fast as Morgan would like. So, it was time to push things along.

Affecting one realm from another was difficult for even the most talented of magic users. But she had been an Apprentice of Merlin. For Morgan, it was simple child's play. "Mordred, I need you to go to Merlin's tower and bring these items to me," Morgan said as she walked over towards her desk, tall and elegant carved from an ancient tree. Mordred nodded his understanding when she returned with a list of items, items that when combined would destroy the Dark Curse cast by Queen Regina and, later, by Snow White.

It was time for them all to be within the same realm.

Mordred quickly scanned the note, memorizing the items through the little magic Morgan had seen fit to teach him. Memorization was all he needed right now, and when he was confident he had them down, Morgan burnt the note without harming a single hair on Mordred.

Then she turned her attention back to the new Dark One and waved her hand.

Things were about to get very and truly interesting.

She paused, though and turned knowing that her plan hinged on a single detail. "Mordred, she breathed, drawing his attention to her before he could leave to enact the beginning of her plan. "When the time comes simply remember the name, Princess Jasmine, and it will save you quite a bit of trouble."

"Of course, my lady," Mordred said and then he left her to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Gold's Shop

Present Day

Emma ran her hands through her hair and pushed herself to her feet for the first time in several minutes. She peered through the curtains that hung in the doorway between the front of the shop and the back. Gold still lay on the floor under the preservation spell and the Apprentice was on the bed just a few feet away from him.

She didn't know if the old man was still alive and a part of her truly didn't care. She looked down at her hands, confused as to why she didn't have the gold skin she had seen Rumplestiltskin had during her trip to the past. Her skin was still pale, her hair golden blonde, her eyes a deep green, for all intents and purposes she felt the exact same.

She knew it was a lie.

" _Emma…"_ she heard a voice echo throughout the small shop, startling her as she turned around towards its origin. It was quiet, though, and she couldn't hear anyone say anything. She couldn't even hear Gold or the Apprentice breathing in the background. It was simply silent.

Emma walked around the front desk as images of Belle and Will flickered through her mind's eye. They were promptly followed by a glutton of images from within this shop over the years and Emma cried out as she grabbed her head and fell to her knees in agony.

Her hair flung around her as she threw her head back and magic sparked around her like fireworks. They were all dark sparks, though, and they didn't seem to do anything other than burst around her body. It was like she was being torn apart again, but this time she was able to slam her fists against the ground and stop it.

" _EMMA SWAN!"_ she heard her mother call out and this time the sparks came tenfold and that feeling of being torn apart was infinitely more painful. Emma threw her head back and screamed, sending the sparks flurrying away.

For a second it felt like she was looking back at her mother, father, and Ruby in the anteroom of the loft. But then in a flash, she was back at Gold's shop.

Emma stumbled to her feet, her breathing ragged and her face, neck, and collar drenched in sweat. She realized what had just happened but at the same time, she was confused as to why it hadn't been successful on their part.

They had summoned her with the Dark One's Dagger and Emma knew that it now read her name. But she had resisted the call the first time and immediately returned to where she wanted to be the second time….

Wanted to be?

Why did she want to be here, in Gold's shop?

Emma shook her head and looked up, startled when she saw Will Scarlet standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. He looked confused for a moment, but that confusion soon turned to fear as he yelled out, "Belle, get back!"

Emma turned around, then, startled when she saw Belle was standing in the other doorway. She hadn't noticed that Belle had still been there, but now she realized that Belle had been in the shop the whole time. So why hadn't she come out…?

Breathing!

Emma could hear the Apprentice breathing now. Something had stopped everything around her, even though she didn't know how, but she knew that that had to be the answer. It was almost like time had stopped… but the Dark One didn't have that power… did it?

"Emma, what's wrong?" Belle asked as she walked forward, her expression filled with concern. She quickly passed Emma and placed a hand on Will's shoulder, her smile weak before she looked back at Emma. "Will, it is okay. It's just been a long night."

"I'll… meet you at Granny's then," Will said as he leaned in to kiss Belle, though she pulled away at the last second. Emma saw the look of painful realization on Will's face and it was like she could feel his emotions, too. He nodded curtly, left the roses on a table next to him, and then turned to leave. "Good luck."

Belle watched him leave, her pain real but it wasn't the same as the pain Emma had seen on the woman's face earlier when she had believed Gold was dying. This pain wasn't as strong.

"Emma, are you alright?" Belle asked as she turned towards Emma, that concern somewhere between the two extremes. Emma nodded slowly at that, feeling completely alright while at the same time feeling… not. "Did you guys find that darkness?"

Belle walked over towards the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove, completely oblivious to the danger she was in…. But was Belle actually in danger? Emma couldn't tell. She would never hurt Belle… would she?

"When it came out of that box I was frightened beyond all belief," Belle said under her breath as she set up two cups. "I was relieved that the darkness was out of Rumple but… at the same time, I was worried it would do some major damage."

"It didn't hurt anyone, if that's what you're asking," Emma said as she walked forward, a fireball forming in her palm before she realized what she was doing. Emma shook her hand violently as the kettle started to scream, finally killing the fireball when Belle turned around with two cups of tea. "But the night is still young."

"Yes, and it's quite clear that you're nothing but oblivious when it comes to the Dark One, no matter who is hosting it," Emma heard herself say, startling Belle and putting Emma on edge. Belle's hands shook as she took a step back, noting the edge in Emma's voice as she walked towards Belle. She could feel the darkness bubbling up within her again and then… and then Belle threw the tray at Emma and made a run for it.

Emma simply held her hand out, though, and Bell simply fell to her knees as magic flickered over her body. She fell soundly asleep just behind the desk, her hand just visible from behind it if someone were to walk straight towards it from either door into the room.

Emma looked over her shoulder as she felt something pulling at her without saying anything. She ran her hands through her hair again, distressed as she looked around. She had just knocked Belle unconscious without as much as a second thought.

She was going crazy… that had to be it… didn't it?

So, when she looked up and found herself standing in front of a rose, standing up on its own, in a glass display case that was so smooth it caught the light even at night. Emma put her hand on it, feeling it draw her to it.

She could sense life within this rose and before she even understood what she was doing, she lifted the case up and splayed her hand out towards the rose. Black sparks flurried around the rose, taking away the magic holding it up and replacing it with her own magic.

Emma gasped as she turned away when that dark magic turned to a brilliant light as the rose was shredded into red and green sparks. Those sparks swirled through the room and then coalesced on the ground behind her. Turning towards it, Emma watched as those sparks shot up and began to take form.

A man, tall, broad-shouldered with a strong jawline and deep brown hair and dark gray eyes stumbled backward in frightened surprise. He held a sword out towards Emma, though even she could tell that he hadn't been _pointing_ it at her when she had freed him. She knew innately that Rumplestiltskin had cursed this man into that form, and because of his memories, Emma knew this man's name.

Gaston Legume.

He looked at Emma, still confused as he lowered his sword and looked around at what, to him, were strange surroundings. Before she could say anything, though, she heard somewhat shout from outside the shop, _"EMMA!"_

She looked over towards the windows and a sort of breeze rustled throughout the shop to swing the door open… although it was strange. The wind was coming from the opposite direction.

Emma didn't really understand what was going on right now, so she simply walked toward the door, casting Gaston a simple look before stepping out into the cold night air to see who was calling her.

* * *

 **Camelot**

Outside King Arthur's Meeting Hall

Present Day

Morgan le Fay walked the halls, hiding her excitement with a mask of stoicism, one she had perfected quite well over the years. The only thing that ever could have betrayed her true feelings and thoughts would have been an empath or a telepath, and those gifts were so rare these days that even the great Merlin himself hadn't been able to find one to learn the abilities.

Merlin was just _shy_ of all-powerful.

Drawing her train in close as she reached the tall doors of the meeting hall, she gave a simple smile and a nod to the two guards who were posted outside of it. They returned the nod, silently, and opened the doors for her as a herald announced her loudly as, "The Lady Morgan le Fay, your Majesty."

Arthur looked up from the scroll he was reading, his smile betraying his trust as he gestured for her to enter. The Round Table sat in the center of the room, and several of the Knights had already started to gather. One spot, though, was still empty and would remain so until his Grace, Lancelot was found. They all hoped for him to still be alive, but Morgan knew better.

She had sent him out to meet with Cora, after all. Granted, she had kept him alive for her own purposes and those purposes would _soon_ be to Morgan's benefit.

King Arthur was a tall, broad-shouldered man with tufts of dark blond hair and a pair of kind, innocent gray eyes. He was handsome enough to have captured the Lady Guinevere's attention, but his position hadn't been enough to keep it on anything other than the surface.

"Your Majesty," Morgan said with the deepest respect she could allow, which was surprisingly a lot today. She chalked it up to the necessity of keeping her true desires hidden and to charm and disarm was a gift. "I heard Merlin had returned from Pride Rock, but I must say I'm surprised. I was under the impression his meditation there would continue on for another two months."

"It was supposed to," Arthur said as he dismissed the servant with the scroll and then rubbed his temples. He was clearly tired and no doubt the stress of ruling an empire was getting to him, especially considering it was one of the few habitable ones left and many refugees had come here after Queen Regina had cast her dark curse.

Very few locations had been untouched by the curse in this realm, with those that were having been protected by some fragment of the Sorcerer's power in one way or another. Camelot had been entirely preserved and when they had learned of another location, conveniently by Morgan, they had dispatched a knight to aid them in rebuilding. His communications had stopped shortly before the curse had been lifted.

"Unfortunately, it appears that a new Dark One has come to power, the first in her line," Arthur explained as he gestured for her to sit with him Gawain, Kay, Percival, Gareth, Bors, and Galahad. She hesitated, deliberately, before joining the six men who had bothered to show up to this meeting. Of those that were left, the five who now sat around Arthur were the only ones still directly loyal to the King.

A lot can change when you're frozen in time for almost thirty years.

"We need to get ahead of this situation before it turns into a catastrophe," Percival said as he hit his knuckles against the table. Percival was a handsome knight, really, they all were, but Percival was truly appealing to the women of Camelot. With shoulder-length locks of dirty blond hair and soft blue eyes, he gave women a run for their money when he walked into a room. He was tall, lithe, and from what she had heard from the rumor mill, quite limber. "Perhaps we should have Merlin bring her here."

"Interfering with the destiny of another realm for any reason is beyond our role, and not to mention our power," Gawain said as he looked at Arthur and Morgan, clearly distressed. He wasn't as tall as Percival, and his looks were more rugged than his, so it was hard for some to believe the two were cousins. But with the same dirty blond hair and blue eyes, it wasn't _that_ hard. "The Gods themselves won't allow it, not after the last time."

"The gods," Bors scoffed with a shake of his head. He leaned back in his chair, sprawled his legs, and chuckled at the idea of them interfering. It irked Morgan more than usual, so she bit the inside of her lip to keep from showing any outward emotion. "They've sat idly by for a long time, Gawain. We shouldn't have to sway from our path because of them."

"Arguing is getting us nowhere," Arthur said as he leaned forward in his seat, rubbing his temples again. The knights quickly quieted down, and it was silent for a short while as they watched him closely. They were taking this as seriously as Morgan would have expected them to. They were all playing their part, even the good king himself.

"You're quite right, your Majesty," Morgan said with deference in tone and gesture as she sent a flicker of white sparks out above them. The air burned from a single spark and stretched outward to form a delicate scroll which landed in Arthur's hand. "We needn't argue when Percival is right. We simply cannot allow a force of such darkness exist on a world that isn't ready for magic. Bringing them here where dozens of kingdoms can rally around one another to stop this threat is the best possible move."

"I can only assume that's why you sent Mordred to my chambers," came the echo of his old, wise, and powerful voice. Blue smoke and energy flowed from the ceiling, spiraling down to pool on the table before spilling out onto the floor. Morgan nodded, having known Mordred would be caught but hoping it wouldn't happen. No matter, her plan wasn't entirely inconvenienced.

"Mordred informed me of the new Dark One, along with the circumstances of her ascension," Morgan said as she relaxed in her seat. There was no need to act like anything was wrong. "Bringing them here is possible if we ignite another trigger in the middle of that magical creation. It will send them all back here with their memories intact and will undoubtedly give us new allies."

"I see," Merlin said as the smoke leaped up to reveal him to them all. Despite having lived for centuries, Merlin looked as if he were no older than twenty-five. He had a charming smile and a kind air to himself which only served to make most people underestimate him. Beauty and stupidity tended to go hand in hand when power was involved. He looked at them all with crystal blue eyes that flickered green every now and then. Most of his skin was covered in a dark blue robe with flared sleeves, a plunging neckline gave him more of his chest off than her gown did, though, but his ebony skin was quite enticing in Morgan's opinion.

"Perhaps we should consider this, Merlin," Arthur said as he pressed his hands against the table and stood up, quickly followed by the five knights and Morgan. He walked around his chair, shaking his head as he made his way towards the door. "Morgan, destroy that city and bring them back here. We need to take care of the Dark One before she comes accustomed to her power."

"Of course, your Majesty," Morgan said as Arthur left the room. The knights looked at one another, their silence telling. They left after another moment and left Morgan and Merlin alone in the meeting hall. "So," Morgan said as she walked around the table, putting as much distance between herself and Merlin as possible. "I notice Mordred isn't with you."

"No, he's locked in my chambers until I find out why you tried to steal from me," Merlin said with that same kind of easiness at the same time dashing her hopes. He had realized what she had been doing but hadn't said anything in front of the others. No doubt because a fight between the two of them would leave most of the knight's dead or horrifically maimed. She'd let her satisfaction with her plans coming to fruition cloud her better judgment and now she needed to get Mordred out of this mess.

"And you truly believe that you can keep me from leaving?" Morgan asked as she tapped the top of the chair, her gaze never leaving Merlin as he moved one hand behind her back, slowly.

"I am the Sorcerer, you the Apprentice I-!"

"Former Apprentice," Morgan said as she stepped back, letting a swirl of black sparks whisk her away as Merlin threw his magic out to stop her.

Morgan smirked as the sparks danced through the air and shot towards his tower. He had had his chance and missed it, now she was going to get what she needed and get the hell out of Camelot.

* * *

 **Camelot**

Inside Merlin's Tower

Present Day

Mordred quickly ground the ingredients together, every once in a while, looking up to see if the sun had set, yet. Every time he saw it still lowering, he knew that it wasn't time yet, so he continued building the beautiful crystal that Morgan would need.

Next to the herb grinder sat a medium sized circular mirror that was sectioned into a pentagram. The mirror had been drenched in liquid magic from an Enchantress and would allow anything that could fit on the mirror pass through it to another realm. He wasn't a powerful magic user, and most might consider it an insult to be compared to him, but his mediocre skill was more than enough for the prep work required for what Morgan was going to do.

Merlin had locked him in here, thinking Mordred to be anything but a threat and it was because of that hubris that Mordred had been able to complete his work. The only downside was there was only one way out for him, now, and if Morgan didn't get here before Merlin returned than even that way was outside of his reach.

Mordred chanted an incantation, enchanting the grounded herbs as he poured an oil over them. With a flick of his finger, he lit a match and burned the herbs and oil, causing it to crystallize before his very eyes. He poured the final ingredient over the crystallizing magic, the essence of dark intent, and watched as it took the form of a brilliant cut gem. It floated up above him, dark in color and filled to the brim with powerful magic.

He couldn't activate it, not with the limited amount of magic he had, so he quickly stepped back before he did anything that might taint the spell.

It was then that a flurry of magic sparks came fluttering into the tower chamber, and Morgan quickly strode toward the crystal. "We have to act fat, Mordred," Morgan said as she kissed the crystal, tying her magic to it alongside her dark intent. She looked up at Morgan for a brief moment and he could have sworn she was smiling at him.

Morgan threw the gem into the mirror and then flicked her hand at Mordred. He called out in surprise as the doors and windows burst open and magic flooded the room. He watched as Morgan was chained by Merlin's magic, but her lips curled into a smile as she was forced to the ground.

He watched one of the Knights grab the mirror Mordred had spelled and threw it at the ground, shattering it in a vain attempt to circumvent their magic. Morgan laughed at them both as her hands were bound together and she was grabbed and yanked to her feet.

It was the last he saw before the tower faded away and he was standing in the darkness of a forest. He looked around, not recognizing it as any of the forests in Camelot or Misthaven. So… where was he?

Sparks of magic burned into existence above his head, casting light in a concentric circle around him. It snapped back in on itself and a scroll came floating down to land in his palm. He caught it deftly and quickly untied the lace around it. It unraveled in his hand, allowing him to quickly scan it the first time before taking a second look to make sure he didn't miss anything.

He knew he didn't need the second look, his power of memorization only need a single look for him to lock it in his mind. He searched his pockets for a match as the notes and instructions from Morgan sunk in for him.

' _Use this sigil to bind someone to a magical deal, much like the Dark One has done with contracts.'_ He read as he looked at the symbol in the contract, he would have to paint it with his blood on someone and infuse it with a small amount of magic to make it work. When it was charged, though, it was truly binding and only a few figures in the known universe could override it and Merlin wasn't one of them.

"Halt!" Mordred heard someone yell out and suddenly the clearing in the forest was lit up from every angle. Mordred looked around frantically, grabbing the match and igniting the scroll as he realized he was completely surrounded.

Men and women in leather armor strode forward, lances aimed at him with the direct threat all too clear to Mordred. He dropped the burning scroll as the soldiers descended on him. He grimaced when one of them doused the scroll with their flask of water, quickly saving a portion of Morgan's instructions. Five more grabbed him, yanking him to his knees and binding his wrists and ankles.

"By the order of His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Kuzco, you are hereby arrested for the high crime of practicing magic without imperial permission!" a woman said as the guards pulled him up into the air while Mordred did his best to fight them off. He looked at the woman who had spoken, surprised at her appearance. She had tanned olive skin and long beautiful black hair. She looked at him with pity as she said, "Take him to the dungeon until the Emperor is ready to see him."

He ground his teeth as he was dragged through the woods by the soldiers of Emperor Kuzco. Mordred now knew exactly where he was, the Imperial Highlands across the ocean from, but between both, Misthaven and Arendelle. Most of the land was ruled by an imperial family, whereas other lands were ruled by many kings… it was strange but now that he knew where he was, Mordred could make this work to his advantage.

Morgan had sent him here for a reason, even though it hadn't been in the note. Mordred could guess that it was because it was far enough away from Camelot but close enough that he could return to Misthaven when he had what Morgan needed to convince the Dark One to work with her.

He was going to bring Jafar back into the fold.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Outside Granny's Diner

Present Day

"Whoa, whoa!" Robin said as he and Regina came to an abrupt stop as Killian and Henry came rushing out of Granny's Dinner. "Where's the fire? Have you guys found Emma?"

"Will Scarlet said he just saw Emma at Gold's shop," Killian said quickly, looking agitated out of his mind. Robin and Regina exchanged a glance before she flicked her hand again and brought forth another swirl of purple smoke.

They reappeared outside of Gold's shop just as Snow White, David Nolan, and Ruby came running up with the dagger in hand. "Thank god you remembered the dagger," Regina breathed as she started over to Snow, who quickly held the dagger back before shaking her head and holding it out.

"It was weird, we tried summoning her and it didn't… work," David said as they gathered outside of the shop.

Something crashed into the shop, drawing their attention as Regina blinked back her confusion. Robin was just as confused, but before they could say anything else a flash of lights filled the windows of the shop, forcing them all to cover their eyes for several long moments.

Something had just happened inside of Gold's shop.

" _EMMA!"_ David and Killian both called out as they started for the door. Robin moved to join them, only to throw his arms in front of his face as a force of energy sent them all flying backward.

Regina, Snow, Ruby, and Henry all turned as the three men hit the ground, hard.

"Robin!" Regina cried out at the same time that Snow screamed, "David!"

They quickly rushed to their side and they all cringed as the door was flung open and the wind started to pick up all around them once more. They watched as Emma walked through the doorway, looking completely calm as she took them all in again. Robin propped himself on his elbows, Regina's hand partially supporting him as he looked her over.

She didn't look like the Dark One had when it had been Rumplestiltskin.

"Wow," Regina said as she rubbed her head, drawing Robin's concerned attention to her.

"What is it?" He asked as he quickly pushed himself to his feet and helped her up. She shook her head, brow furrowing in confusion.

"I don't know… I felt like something was calling me to her," Regina said as she looked up at Emma. They watched her step forward, and when she stumbled forward, Snow immediately rushed to her aid. Regina's gaze snapped towards the woman and she quickly screamed, "No! Wait!"

But it was far too late.

Snow cried out when she laid a hand on Emma's forearm. Dark energy sparked around where she touched and forced her back, convulsing violently. David was quick to reach out for Snow, only to have Ruby force him back before he could touch her, too.

Snow's cries turned to screams as energy swirled around her and flung her up and back through the air. "Emma…!" Snow screamed out as she tried to fight what looked like pure agony being thrust upon her.

Emma looked up at her mother, then, and she blinked back her horror. The spell broke and Snow White fell to the ground, but before she could hit the ground Regina held her hand up and caught her mid-fall.

"Stay away from me," Emma said under her breath as she wrapped her arms around herself and backed up several feet when Henry tried to reach out to his mother. She looked at him with a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness.

"Mom, I know you'd never hurt me," Henry was quick to point out, and before Regina could stop him Henry ran to hug Emma as she screamed out _"NO!"_

Black smoke swirled forward, and Robin watched in surprise as Lily Page, Maleficent's long-lost daughter, quickly grabbed Henry and tackled him to the ground as Maleficent herself strode out and protected them both with her staff out in front of them.

"Are you an idiot or just blind?" Maleficent asked with a roll of her eyes as she backed away from Emma slowly, but deliberately, never lowering her staff. "Regina, you might just need a better chain for your child if he's going to make idiotic moves like that with any kind of regularity."

"Parenting advice, how quaint," Regina said with a sly smile as she started toward Henry, stopping the second Emma's gaze fell on her. They had to handle this situation as carefully as possible.

Emma was a danger to them even though it was clear on her face that she didn't want to be. The Dark One's energy was starting to take over, clearly, and with only one way to stop her, Robin knew they had to act fast.

Robin turned towards Snow White and started for her when Regina moved to check on Henry. Killian picked himself up, then, and dusted himself off. Emma locked eyes with him as Robin knelt down and helped Snow onto her feet, while David kept himself firmly between his wife and his daughter.

Ruby watched them all, clearly on edge as this whole situation progressed. "Snow, use the Dagger to try and calm her down," Robin suggested. Snow nodded curtly her understanding and tightened her grip on the dagger.

"Emma you have to… _AAH!"_ Snow stumbled backward as the dagger burned hot in her hand, forcing her to throw it to the ground. That same black magic which had forced her into the air flickered around her palm, startling Robin as he scrambled for her instead of the dagger.

"Snow!" David cried out as he turned towards her in horrified surprise.

"The dagger!" Snow cried out instead, pointing towards it. David turned to grab it, then, and gasped as he was knocked aside by someone else. The man grabbed the dagger fast and pointed his sword at Robin's throat when he moved to confront the brown-haired man. He held a gun against Killian with the same hand he held the dagger in, but he seemed to be much more reluctant at this than he did about holding a sword to Robin.

"Who the hell are you?" David demanded as he looked up at the stranger, anger bubbling up to the surface. David's eyes narrowed into a glare when he looked over towards Ruby for some assistance, only to find her knocked out on the street. He had taken Ruby out because she would have been able to warn them that he was there, and with Maleficent, Regina, and Lily all focused on Emma there wasn't anybody left who could prevent him from leaving, now.

David held one arm protectively over Snow White and his eyes narrowed into a glare as the man backed up, letting the gun fall to the ground as if he didn't really know it was the more dangerous of the weapons he held.

"What the hell is… _who the hell is this?_ " Regina demanded when they all looked over towards the other half of their group. Maleficent kept her staff pointed at Emma but nodded jerkily towards Lily whose eyes turned gold for a brief moment.

Things were about to get messy.

"Thank you, Gaston," Emma said as she nodded towards the man. He looked over his shoulder as smoke swept around him before anyone could do anything about him. He reappeared beside Emma and handed her the dagger without a word. His hand brushed against hers, and it was then that they all saw that he wasn't attacked like Snow had been.

How could she attack her own mother so violently but not do the same to someone who appeared to be a complete stranger? Just what the hell was really going on here?

"Mom," Lily said as she stood up and backed away at the same time Regina and Henry did. Maleficent nodded at that, but nothing seemed to have changed so he didn't quite know why Lily sounded so afraid. Where was the confident young woman he had met back in New York?

"Do you see it, Regina?" Maleficent asked as Emma looked the dagger over with much keener interest than she had earlier that night. Regina nodded slowly, prompting Robin to squint as something started to appear in the air before them.

"The… trigger?" Regina asked as she paled considerably when a brilliant gem grew before their very eye for seemingly nothing. "How the hell… the only one that existed was the one Pan used to destroy Storybrooke… Snow White didn't make another one when we came back. So how…?"

The rest of her words were cut off as the gem exploded violently and sent black green smoke rolling out all around them. It swept across them and Robin watched as Regina quickly moved to cover Henry at the same time that David moved to protect Snow White.

Robin watched as the dark curse was broken all around him and in the blink of an eye, he was sprawled out on the grass in the middle of a forest.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest**

Present Day

David groaned as he hit the ground. He was surprised, though, when it was cold, hard forest ground rather than asphalt. Looking up, he blinked several times as he took in his surroundings. Snow White lay beside him, Ruby not too far away from them with Killian a few feet away from her. Robin still knelt in front of David and Snow. The forest wasn't anything like that of Storybrooke, but David knew it quite intimately.

They were in the Enchanted Forest once again and to drive the point home, they were all wearing clothes from this era.

"Ooh, damn I feel like my head is splitting in two," Regina said as she fell to one knee, her hand slipping from Henry's shoulder to his elbow. Maleficent took one step back, her staff faltering for a second when she looked over her shoulder to check on Lily, who was quite disoriented from the whole experience. They all were, actually.

"David," Snow said as she pointed out in front of her. David looked out towards where she was pointing and blanched when he saw Emma and the strange man, Gaston, still standing there.

But Emma was holding the Dagger.

"When I touched the Dagger… it was like it burned me," Snow said under her breath, covering her mouth in fear. "But he just took it and… handed it over to her without as much as a sneeze."

"Emma did something to you," David said under his breath, his gaze never leaving Emma as she looked the Dagger over. She was perplexed by it, and that was all that was keeping her from doing anything else right now. "When she flung you through the air like a rag doll, you were hit by a ton of dark magic…"

"The Dark One can't prevent anyone from touching the Dagger," Maleficent pointed out as she held her staff with one hand and helped Lily up with the other. "Stay close to me no matter what, Lily," Maleficent warned, arching a brow when Emma looked at her for a moment. "No, this is someone else's doing. Someone who doesn't want Snow White to interfere with this particular Dark One. Is there a mark on your hand?"

"A… mark?" Snow echoed as she examined her hand, paling when she saw a miniature black skull tattooed on the knuckle before her middle finger. "Yes. But what does it mean?"

"A curse," Regina said as she pushed herself up to her feet and shook it off. "Someone cursed your hands, preventing you from touching the dagger. But they didn't curse me," Regina said as she twirled her hand and tried to call the Dagger to her in a swirl of smoke.

"Mom, I wouldn't-!"

Dark energy surged forward and knocked Regina aside, conspicuously missing Henry in the process. Regina gasped as she hit the ground, the sound silenced by the call of others coming up to see what was going on. They all wore expressions of confusion as they came upon the scene, but before anyone could say anything dark energy flared up around Emma and Gaston and whisked them and the Dagger away to only the Gods knew where.

"Oh my god," he heard Prince Phillip say as he held one arm out, stopping Princess Aurora, who held her own child, also named Phillip, in her arms. Seeing the three of them together, though, only reminded David that he didn't see Ash- Cinderella anywhere, and she had been watching Neal after they'd brought Ruby- Red with them to confront Emma.

He stood up slowly, looking around as he helped Snow onto her feet. He had just lost Emma to the darkness and now… now he was afraid they had lost Neal in the confusion. What if they all hadn't been brought here from Storybrooke…? What if in the shift something had happened to Cinderella or Neal…

What if…?

"Neal," Snow breathed as she tightened her grip on David's hand for a moment and then ran towards Cinderella as she walked forward in an elegant ball gown. Energy flared up in the distance, though it was close enough for him to see and hear the magic. More people were coming each and every second.

They were really back in the Enchanted Forest. They were really home. And while there were so many advantages to being back home, the major disadvantage was that they weren't confined to Storybrooke anymore. They had a whole world to search for Emma rather than just a single town.

How would they find her?

"Thank you so much," Snow White breathed as she carefully took Neal into her arms, whispering something soothing and warm to their child as David walked up to wrap an arm around her and peer down at their child, too.

"Anytime," Cinderella said as she looked over her shoulder, that dazzling smile turning ever so warm as she saw Thomas walking up to them with Alexandra in his arms. He looked every bit the Prince he had been before the curse had been cast and, now that he was no longer held prisoner by the Dark One, he was an ally that David knew could be counted on. "Honey, I'm so glad you found us."

"As our good friends like to say," Thomas said as he leaned in and kissed Cinderella lightly, careful not to disturb Alexandra. "I'll always find you, my love." Cinderella looked up at her Prince as he cupped her cheek with one hand and, after a moment of reverence he turned towards David. "We have to rebuild, David."

"Yes, I know," David said as he looked around, seeing Phillip and Aurora again as others started to gather around them. "Phillip, Aurora, can you join us over here!" David called out, knowing that he and Snow White were going to need all of the help that they could get.

They were the heirs to five of the kingdoms in Misthaven and because of that, they needed to think of _all_ of their people. There were several other kingdoms of Misthaven, two of which no longer existed due to marriages which had led to the enlargement of Snow's home kingdom. Rapunzel and her parents ruled another of the remaining kingdoms, Eric ruled a kingdom that overlooked the sea, much like Midas and Abigail ruled over a lakeside kingdom. There was, of course, the Sultan, situated to the east who ruled a Desert kingdom, and King Arthur, who oversaw most of the area, from Camelot. They needed now more than ever to unite their kingdoms and rebuild their world.

More importantly, they needed all the help they could get to free Emma from the Dark One's Dagger.

* * *

 **The Imperial Highlands**

Present Day

Yzma walked through the wide-open halls of the Imperial Palace, archways lining either side with balconies jutting out with plush seating for the warmth of the jungle sun. Kuzco was going to be crowned Emperor any day and she had to make her final preparations before he truly gained the power that his birth had given him.

Her legs, long and slender but wrinkled with age, flashed through the slit of her skirt with every step she took. Her arms peaked through the slits in her cape as well, the same age bringing with it the knowledge that she was far wiser than the nascent Emperor-to-be. Reminding him of that importance was the _only_ thing that would allow her to maintain her power.

The easy move would be to claim his love but with her age came the shriveled ugliness that so disgusted her. And unfortunately, her concoctions just weren't that powerful. Here in the Imperial Highlands, without magic, she was just as vulnerable to the Emperors' whim as everyone else was.

The sound of the front doors opening was loud and caused Yzma to snap around with a glare and she stalked over towards one of the many balconies. Wrapping her thin, bony fingers around the railing she peered down on the inner courtyard of the palace and watched the Imperial guards drag a scraggly mud-covered man in in irons.

Yzma frowned as she tapped her fingers against the railing, eyeing the man carefully. He didn't look as if he was from the Imperial Highlands and, despite the mud, his clothes were far too elegant to be that of a peasant's. No, he was far more of a blue blood than the guardsmen had realized.

Yzma rolled her eyes.

Good help was so hard to find.

She continued down the hallway and quickly descended one of the towers and all but sprang from the doorway with a dark look in her eyes.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Yzma called out as she strode forward, stopping them with a dismissive wave. "It seems you've arrested a foreign noble. Please do tell me that you have _some_ cause?"

"Advisor Yzma," one of the guards said, his tone loud but lacking the command he had been hoping it would hold. She had been here far longer than most, after all. Even the Emperor-to-be had not been in this realm for as long as she had been. "This man was caught trespassing in the Imperial Jungle. He was caught using magic!"

"Ignorance is no defense," another guard managed to get out before Yzma's glare caused him to, wisely, shut his mouth. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the two guards.

"Just who is in charge here, _Lord Commandant_?" Yzma asked with more than a hint amusement in her tone. Her rank was higher than his and when he stepped back, clearly reminded of that fact, his ire was clear, but his subservience was practically palpable.

"Of course, Advisor Yzma," the Lord Commandant said as he turned, grudgingly reaching down to unlock the shackles. His hand faltered, however, and the sound of doors opening from atop the steep stairs to their left, she knew she had lost all leverage. The Emperor had just arrived and the smirk the Lord Commandant wore was grating.

"What _is_ going on here?" his fleeting voice came flowing from atop the steps as he strutted out with confidence and smug superiority. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and the servant girls swooned. To say that he was an idiot would be an understatement. But power didn't need intelligence, it simply needed a voice. "Are _you_ releasing a prisoner, Yzma?"

"I'm so sorry Your Imperial Majesty," Yzma said with a deep bow and a flourish of her arm so that she could hide her smile. "But this man, whom the Imperial Guard arrested, _did_ commit a grievous crime against your Grace, but he is but a foreigner that is unaware of our laws and ways."

"I see," Kuzco said as he sauntered down the steps, his sandals loud against the golden steps. His chest was bare, reminding her of just how handsome he was. His hair was black as the night sky and fell down around his shoulders, themselves bare as well. "And what crime did he commit, Yzma?"

"Magic, my liege," Yzma said through ground teeth. The servants and visiting courtiers gasped in shock and awe and as Yzma looked up she saw that Kuzco was among those feeling the latter. She could play this to her advantage even more than she had started to imagine. "And I'm _quite_ certain he might find a way to entertain you. All you need to do…"

"Forgive his crimes, of course I know that," Kuzco said as he walked towards the prisoner, waving away the guards so that he might circle around the prisoner and inspect him more closely. "His clothes are made of such elegant material," Kuzco noted, bringing a glittering smile to Yzma's face. Kuzco then turned an uncompromising glare on the Lord Commandant as he continued with, "How in the _hell_ could you lay a hand on him without noticing the fine silks he wore?!"

"Your Imperial Majesty please forgive our mistake!" the man pleaded as he and the other soldiers he had brought with him dropped to their knees and hung their heads low, their arms folded across their chests. "His use of magic was blatant!"

"It appeared as if they weren't going to bring him before you, Your Imperial Majesty," Yzma whispered into Kuzco's ear, silently daring the Lord Commandant to overstep his bounds and question her here in front of the Emperor-to-be himself. "Perhaps your Lord Commandant is not as loyal to you as he was to your father and mother."

Kuzco stiffened at the mention of his parents, as being compared to them was a button he truly despised. They had done great things, outside of spoiling him to the point of incompetence, and he wanted to be as great as they were or better. But to have someone question his rule… well, that was unacceptable to a future Emperor.

"Guards?!" Kuzco shouted, briefly confusing them as they scrambled to understand if it was a question or a command. He glared at them, causing them all to squirm as he thought of what he was going to say. He looked at them as he folded his muscled arms across his chest and then he asked, "Do you stand with the Lord Commandant in this opinion? Do you believe that I am _not_ as capable of ruling our beautiful empire?"

"Of course, we believe in you Your Imperial Majesty!" they all shouted at once, including the Lord Commandant, however, Kuzco's glare had turned on the man and it was clear that his life had just been forfeit. It no longer mattered what he said now. "Then seize this traitor and bring him to justice!"

The guards lunged for the Lord Commandant without hesitation and, before anyone could even scream in his defense, a sword was drawn across his throat and blood sputtered as he gasped for breath and salvation. The, now _former_ , Lord Commandant collapsed to his side while Kuzco practically levitated back when the blood started to pool towards him.

"Kronk, do fetch a servant to clean this mess up before our Emperor is unnecessarily burdened," Yzma said in a cool and calm voice and, without much fanfare, he quickly appeared with a half-dozen maids who promptly dropped to their knees and cleaned up the blood while the guards gathered their former bosses remains and carried him away. Yzma turned to Kuzco, then, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kuzco, we will find you a suitable replacement. One more amenable to your needs."

"I leave that in your hands, Yzma," Kuzco said as he practically melted at the false assurances she was providing him. He was but a boy, only seventeen now, but he would soon be eighteen and that was quite appealing to Yzma and her plans. Her _new_ plans. He turned towards her, a genuine smile on his face as he clasped a hand, strong and enticing, on her withered shoulder. He cringed, briefly, but smiled nonetheless. "And do see that our guest has comfortable quarters made up for him," he looked over his shoulder and said, "Do enjoy your time in the Imperial Highlands…" he looked the grimy man up and down as he asked, "what was your name again?"

"Mordred, of Camelot," the man said with his head held high before he bowed with sardonic respect. Kuzco didn't notice, however, and his smile showed how pleased he was before he turned to leave and do whatever he did during his days.

Yzma turned towards Mordred, who regarded her with confusion. He clearly believed he could take advantage of this situation and, with magic, he could. But then why hadn't he used that magic to escape the guard?

Her smile betrayed her intentions for a brief flicker of a moment and then it was gone as she gestured for him to follow her, saying, "This way, Lord Mordred, so that you might clean yourself and have a warm meal."

"Thank you, Yzma," Mordred said before he fell into step behind her.

* * *

 **Camelot**

Arthur's Meeting Hall

Present Day

Arthur looked at his Queen, a grimace forming as she sighed and shook her head. Her wisdom was great, but her loyalty was even greater and at a time like that, he desperately coveted both. Her beauty was coveted by many who laid their eyes upon her, from her olive-toned skin to her shimmering dark brown – nearly black – hair, and finally to her hazel colored eyes, which scanned Arthur carefully, before she spoke.

"Do you think she's after the Dagger of the Dark One?" Guinevere postured carefully, her accent drawing in that love he had felt for her it throughout his life. Merlin tapped his fingers lightly against the table, his expression turned inward with thought. "She's one of the few people who know that Excalibur is broken, dearest."

"Yes, but she can't take it without great difficulty, not while Merlin is still here at Court," Arthur reminded her, but her point was still a dark one. "Controlling the Dark One, however, would make it far easier to take it away from us."

"I may have tethered it to the original Dark One, but its power is equal to mine, possibly even more so," Merlin said as he looked up from his hand and there was a flicker of fear in his eyes. The Dark One had corrupted his first love, the Nimue who had guarded the sword until it could be placed into the stone. "If she were to get her hands on the Dagger, then so much more than just _my_ life would be in danger."

"Then we can't simply bind her magic, Arthur," Guinevere said as she walked up to Arthur and placed a hand on his chest. She smiled meekly, before turning her gaze towards Merlin. "I know that Morgan is your pupil, Merlin, but we simply cannot allow her to corrupt Excalibur."

Merlin started, and his eyes widened as he doubled over and gripped the back of a chair, gasping for air. Guinevere's eyes widened with fear as she and Arthur hurried to his side, placing comforting and stabilizing hands on him to keep him from falling over onto the stone ground.

"Merlin!" they both breathed as concern clouded them. He writhed and straightened out before knocking them all down onto the ground and drawing the attention of the guards stationed outside of the chamber.

"My liege!" they cried out in fearful surprise, their sighs of relief loud when they realized that Arthur wasn't the one in danger, but Merlin. They quickly helped the three of them up, but within seconds Merlin was doubling over with nausea.

"Here, come rest," Guinevere breathed as she gestured towards a chaise against the wall. "Hurry, before he hurts himself!"

"Merlin, what is going on?" Arthur asked as the guards laid Merlin out on the chaise. His pain seemed to only grow with every passing moment but there was nothing that Arthur, Guinevere, or his guard could do to ease his pain. This reaction was powerful, though, and Arthur feared what it signified.

"The Dark Curse…" Merlin breathed as he leaned back and tilted his head back in agony. "It has… been broken…"

"What?" Guinevere gasped as she looked at Arthur and Merlin. "That means…"

"The Kings and Queens of our realm have returned," Arthur said under his breath. "Again."

They had come back for but a year after the curse had left their world frozen in time for nearly three decades and as soon as it had resumed Arthur and his kingdom had been dealing with something else… something far more important than the return of their former equals.

But now, there was time to see them again and rebuild the splendor that was Misthaven. Their kingdom could proper once more. Their people could believe in their King and Queen once more. And they could finally complete the quest they had been tasked with _decades_ ago.

With a completed Excalibur, they could find the Holy Grail and complete the prophecy that Merlin had told him _years_ ago. A prophecy that would make Bors questioning of the Gods a treasonous offense.

At that time, a unified empire would be necessary in order to protect the lives of everyone in Misthaven, Arendelle, the Imperial Highlands, and beyond.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest**

Present Day

Belle groaned as she rolled over onto her side, reaching up to rub the side of her head as she slowly opened her eyes. It was cold and the scent of rain against pine needles and loose dirt and leaves was potent. Sitting up she took in her surroundings and was startled to see that she was no longer wearing the fashionable attire of Storybrooke, but the blue sleeveless dress over the full blouse and white apron were a quaint reminder of her time in Rumple's castle.

She knew immediately that she was back in the Enchanted Forest, in Misthaven.

"Are you alright, love?" she heard that familiar accent and she looked over towards Killian Jones, who sat looking at her through squinted eyes. He looked just as surprised as she was that they were back here but, compared to his dark jeans and leather jacket he usually wore these days, he did look quite roguish and in character in the black leather pants and stylish matching jacket with his cutlass holstered to his hip.

"I think so," Belle murmured as she looked at her hands. They were still shaking from her fleeting encounter with Emma back at Rumple's shop. It had been so strange. _She_ had been so strange. Nothing like herself and Belle was afraid. But she had to know. "Killian… did something happen to Emma?"

He stiffened where he sat, and Belle knew that something terrible had happened to Emma. So, Belle leaned forward and breathed in question, "Killian, what happened?"

"She… absorbed the darkness from the Crocodile," Killian said slowly, his gaze searching the ground as if it might have answers he desperately needed. "She… she's the Dark One now."

"What…?" Belle asked with wide, fear-filled eyes. She looked at the ground, then, understanding why Killian had done the same. It just didn't make sense. But her fear held another side to it, and she looked up as she hesitantly asked, "What… what happened to Rumplestiltskin?"

"I don't know, Belle," Killian whispered, his voice hoarse. He shook his head and slammed his hand against the ground several times. There were fierce tears in his eyes as he looked up and Belle felt his pain when he said, in a soft voice, "I failed her."

"No, you didn't," Belle breathed as she crawled across the ground. The sounds of the dwarves calling out for those in need of help. "Here! We're over here!" she cried out as she reached Killian and stopped him from hurting himself any more than he already had.

Grumpy ran up, stopping abruptly to take in the scene with a sense of smugness that Belle knew he hadn't always possessed. Grumpy shook it off soon, however, and turned to call out, "Hook and Belle are over here!"

"They are?" she heard Red breathe as she hurried along the path between the trees and smiled with relief when she laid her eyes on the two of them. "Oh, thank the Gods, Snow, David they're both alright!"

"Belle, Killian!" Snow gasped as she hurried forward, cautiously as she held Prince Neal in her arms. David, however, was far more gallant in his gait as he moved to check on them.

"We were concerned when you didn't appear close to our group," David said as he knelt down and checked them out, his brow furrowed in concern as he felt around for any unseen injuries. "For a moment I thought…"

"David, Snow, I'm so sorry," Belle whispered as she reached up and placed a comforting hand on David's shoulder. She looked back towards Killian and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "He said that Emma… that Emma is the Dark One now." Looking back, she asked, "Is that true?"

"Unfortunately, it is," Snow White whispered. "She saved Regina at the cost of her own life and now…" she looked at David and his grimace was telling. "We don't know where she is or what she's planning on doing. Just that she has the Dagger."

"No," Belle gasped as she practically fell back from Killian in shock. If Emma had the Dagger and shew as the new Dark One, then… there was almost literally nothing that they could do to protect themselves if she came to them.

"We're going to save her, though," Snow said as she lightly bounced Neal in her arms. Her voice was so full of optimism that Belle couldn't help but believe her and the look in her eyes was even more convincing.

"But first," Red said as she stepped forward, her red cloak swirling around her as she moved. Red looked over her shoulders as the darkened forest that surrounded them was lit up all over by torches and lanterns. "We need to let the people know that their leaders," She looked towards Snow and David and then over towards other Royals Belle had become acquainted with over the past few years, "Are okay and prepared to guide them… to lead them back into this world we've long since left."

"It's easier said than done," David said with a slow shake of his head. "I was just starting to speak with Thomas and Phillip about rebuilding our realms but there are so many more realms than just the three of ours."

"Then we'll _go_ to them, David," Snow said as she smiled a soft, innocent smile. It was full of hope and light and it made Belle truly believe in them, as so many people had done before her and as so many people would continue to do. "Prince Eric will help us and I'm certain Queen Elsa of Arendelle will too."

"We do have treaties with other kingdoms in this Empire," Phillip said as he walked over to join them, leaving Aurora with Cinderella as they each tended to their babies. "Not to mention the mergers that came about from our respective unions, Prince David."

"Perhaps that's something that will aid us," Red said as she looked at her friends, drawing their curious attention away from Phillip.

"What exactly are you talking about, Red?" Snow asked her, that curiosity seeping into her voice.

"Why, your coronations of course," Red said with a sly, beaming smile that stopped Snow, David, and Phillip abruptly. Red's smile faded only minimally, and she looked at Belle for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "The people believe in you, but a Prince and Princess can only do so much…" she looked up as that fiery hope burned in her eyes. "It's time you all took your birthrights. With your parents gone… _you_ are Kings and Queens now."

"For some reason, King David just sounds a little more foreboding than I'd imagined it would be," David said under his breath as his gaze turned inward for a moment. An amused smile shined through, however, and he turned towards Snow and embraced her and Neal from an angle that wouldn't crush his newborn son. "Snow, Red is right. We're in charge of two kingdoms, it's time we acted like it."

"Queen does have an interesting ring to it," Regina muttered as she strode up to them, her hair in an elaborate ponytail that sprung high from her head. Her gown was covered in jewels and fitted to her voluptuous form. She had one arm lightly around Henry and, for a moment, Belle was curious as to why he was here. Why hadn't Emma taken him with her? For that matter, why not Killian? "Need I remind you that one of those kingdoms does technically belong to me?"

"This isn't the time to argue about semantics, Regina," Snow said with a light tone, but the warning was absolutely clear. Fire seemed to flash in Regina's eyes but her loving caress of Henry's arm put that anger on the back burner. "I only mean that we need to unite out kingdoms like David suggested earlier. You're Queen by marriage not by birth. It was my home and even if I don't want to take it from you… you _have_ to understand that."

"You don't think I remember how I came to be Queen?" Regina asked in little more than a whisper. She looked up with tears flowing, but Belle couldn't exactly tell if they were from anger or from true pain. She shook as she cried and as she tried to regain her composure, a hand slid up her arm and squeezed her shoulder in support. Regina looked over, as Belle smiled, and she saw Robin Hood standing beside her with a strong, supportive smile. "Maybe it isn't that bad of an idea… for now."

"I was afraid I'd lost you when I saw you skulking off," Robin said as he hugged her tightly. Regina had grown and a large part of that was because of Robin, but it had been Regina's choices and actions which had brought her here. And it would be her choices and actions that kept her here.

"How can we help?" Belle asked as she looked back at Killian who was sitting in a sort of catatonia. It didn't look natural, though, and as Belle reached out to shake his shoulder she was _pushed_ back by an invisible force.

A force which quickly spread out around them all and forced them all back several feet. Everyone but Killian, who was left in the precise circle of the invisible force. He fell to his side, a distortion of green energy rolling over him before it swirled up into a familiar smoke that spiraled into the palm of a rapidly appearing form.

Her skin, deathly pale, her hair, flame red, and her eyes, ice blue were all indicators of the woman they were now staring down… Zelena. Her familiar cackle was daunting as that green smoke swirled around and formed her black dress, which consisted of a plunging neckline and a form-fitted bodice that flowed along her hips and then tapered out behind her willowy legs. She lightly ran her fingers along that emerald pendant, encased in a silver spiked necklace and she regarded them with a hint of rage and lust.

"Well, well," Zelena cooed as she looked over her shoulder towards Regina, who protectively held Henry while Robin held one arm out in front of Roland. Thomas and Phillip both did the same with Cinderella and Aurora respectively, while David had strategically placed himself in front of Red who was guarding Snow and Neal. "That little rose-man was right. This _was_ too easy."

"What in the hell are you doing, _Zelena?_ " Regina demanded then and Zelena chuckled darkly as she turned towards them. Her gaze turned past them, however, and she arched her brows as she turned around fully. Zelena's smile prompted Regina to risk a look over her shoulder as Belle did the same. "Maleficent…? Lily? I thought you two would have been halfway to the Forbidden Fortress by now."

"I. Can't. Leave." Maleficent said with a dangerously calm expression. "Something called me here and I'm guessing it was _her_. Whoever she is."

"My half-sister," Regina admitted grudgingly and Maleficent could barely stifle a laugh at that. "Who, it would appear, is working for Emma."

"Emma…?" Lily asked as she looked up at Zelena, whose smile turned on Lily instantly. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why, her lovely little errand boy sent me for the most important person here," Zelena said with a casual gesture down towards Killian, and her words seemed to cut Henry like a dagger. "Of course, she felt obligated to offer her apologies for _your_ earlier encounter, Mistress of All Evil," her gaze trailed to Maleficent and Belle was truly surprised that Zelena would be so willingly subservient to Emma… What had happened in just the past few minutes from them arriving in the Enchanted Forest? "Her apologies and an offer, of course."

"An offer?" Maleficent asked then, her head tilting ever so slightly as her brow raised at the same time her arm moved out in front of Lily. "What exactly is she offering? Because I'm afraid kissing frogs is _not_ something I'm comfortable with."

"You can't possibly be entertaining this?" Snow gasped, only to quiet down when both Zelena and Maleficent turned a dark look her way. Even if Maleficent had attempted forgiveness for Snow's actions and they had partly resulted in Lily being reunited with her, there was more than just a glimmer of anger in Maleficent's eyes.

"The Dark One, even nascent as she is, won't simply divulge her plans where the rabble can hear them," Zelena said with a sly smile. "Loyalty might not come easily with you, my dear Dragoness, but believe me, it will be _well_ rewarded."

"Mother?" Lily asked with a dark smile forming and Belle felt all of the blood drain from her face as Maleficent flashed an even more terrifying one.

"Then let's see just how far this new Dark One is willing to go," Maleficent breathed as she strode forward, her grip on her staff tightening when Regina started forward. Maleficent turned a glare on Regina and before Regina could respond, fire swept forward and blocked her path. "I'm giving you this courtesy for the simple reason that we're friends, Regina. But do not test me. Come now, Lily, let us see what the Dark One desires."

Green smoke spiraled up around Zelena, Killian, Maleficent, and Lily and whisked them away.

Belle clutched her arms around herself, with confusion being just the beginning of her emotional turmoil.

* * *

 **The Imperial Highlands**

Mordred's Chambers

Present Day

"You are quite handsome indeed when bathed," Mordred heard Yzma say from the doorway to the chambers he had been provided with by the Emperor. Mordred looked over his shoulder, forcing a coy smile that Yzma clearly didn't buy. "Your youth was muddled by the dregs you found yourself in," she commented, without even attempting to enter the room to usher him in with a false sense of confidence. She was quite adept at intrigue. "You mustn't be much older than our Emperor-to-be."

"I am but eighteen, milady," Mordred said with all of the respect he had been taught to wield. You didn't need to mean it, of course, as long as _they_ believed in it. "Perhaps, if I might be so brazen as to inquire?"

"Please do," Yzma murmured as she placed her hands before herself, steepled them and flashed a glittering smile. "Even I can tell that you don't actually possess magic, Mordred. So how in the world did you happen upon some?"

"The same way in which I received this," Mordred said as he drew his cloak open slightly to reveal the bound scroll Morgan had had him escape with. Yzma looked at it, perplexed as to its true meaning. She too lacked magic, but that didn't mean she had no affinity for it. "You play your Emperor like a puppet and yet he knows not what power you truly possess over him."

"As much power as you think I wield is as much power as he truly wields in a single, foolish decree," Yzma said as Mordred finally gestured for her to enter his chambers. She closed the door behind herself and locked it tightly, the action deliberate so that he couldn't see her face as she said, "And, should you be as foolish as he to alert Kuzco to my activities, I think a swan dive from this very tower might be in order. Kronk is so very adept at murder, you see."

"Ah, and yet I have no need to fear _you_ right now," Mordred reminded her as he threw his arms out wide. Yzma looked over her shoulder, a devilish smile forming until she watched Mordred pull a vial from his pocket. "Even being the woman behind a King does you no good when magic can end your existence before that Crown you covet can protect you."

"What precisely is it that you're here for, Mordred?" Yzma asked through clenched teeth, her gaze falling on the vial of fresh spring water. It was nothing more than water, but she need not know that. "If this is what you say it is, why not take the Emperor when he stood before you?"

"Because the woman I serve has more than conquering an empire in mind," Mordred said simply. "And if you are able to assist us in our ambitious plans, you may just get exactly what you covet," Mordred said as he threw his arms out wide, a devilish grin growing as she looked around in brief awe. "But then, what is an empire without the time in which to rule it?"

"Can your magic truly give me this empire and youth?" Yzma said with an incredulous chuckle, reality seemingly blinding her from the great rewards she had just been promised. "I think not."

"And yet you have yet to take leave of my chambers," Mordred pointed out, his grin growing with each passing second. "Something tells me that you want to believe me, you simply need some _proof_."

"Evidence is always a tall order around the Imperial Highlands, as you so witnessed when the Emperor had the Lord Commandant executed without so much as a trial," Yzma said with cool, unshakeable confidence. Mordred simply chuckled, and a flash of ire was there and gone in Yzma's face.

"I know that the Kings and Queens of the Empire of Misthaven have returned," Mordred said smoothly, and that flash of anger was forgotten as all of the blood drained from her face. "Including the woman responsible for time _freezing_ for nearly three decades across this entire world. Hopefully," Mordred paused as Morgan's words, her prophecy came to him, and he said, "Princess Jasmine won't be inconvenienced by this change."

"Who sent you?!" Yzma demanded in little more than a whisper as she stormed forward, looking at him as if she intended to slit his throat right then and there. But that anger was quickly replaced with fear. "No, no this can't be happening. This proposal would have made _me_ singularly responsible for combining _two_ empires! That _charlatan!_ "

" _What_ charlatan?" Mordred asked as Yzma appeared to be within moments of imploding herself. She turned towards him with wide eyes mixed with fear and anger as if deciding between the two were an impossibility of the _highest_ order.

"An _actual_ magic user," Yzma whispered before she straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and held her head high with a dark, superlative smile forming. "Well, a _former_ magic user whom the Imperial Guard apprehended in a genie's bottle. A prisoner who, through his knowledge, I was able to secure communication with the Sultan of Agrabah and secretly arrange for a union between his daughter, the Princess Jasmine, and our soon-to-be-Emperor. A union that would have netted him the entire Empire of Misthaven once a few upstarts were dealt with. But now…"

"Now you'll have to contend with dozens of royals who had no say in this secret, treasonous agreement," Mordred said as his sly smile returned, and Morgan's words were all the clearer. Very little happened in Misthaven that Morgan did not know.

"Why did you come to the Imperial Highlands?" Yzma asked more than she demanded, and Morgan flashed her a far more charming smile that he was certain he owed her. But her plans had already been revealed, and so easily at that. Perhaps Morgan had known this as well and her participation was more than just a nicety. Especially if she had Jafar locked up tightly below them.

"In order to gather the power of the ultimate force of darkness, _the Dark One_ ," Mordred said simply as he sat on the window ledge, content with the knowledge that Yzma wouldn't push him out of it now. "In order to do that, of course, I'm going to require someone in your possession. I'm going to need, _Jafar_."

"So, you know his name," Yzma said as her confidence fully returned. However, while Yzma now knew his goal, she knew nothing of his plans, nor would she until she had proven herself worthy of such knowledge. "Well then, Mordred. I believe that we can be mutually beneficial to one another."

"Yes, Yzma, I believe we can be," Mordred said as he tapped his fingers lightly against the stone he sat on.

Jafar was close at hand, which was a good thing. Morgan's life depended on it.

"There's just one small issue, of course," Yzma said and Mordred turned his attention to the woman, caution quickly returning. "Need I remind you that I referred to him a _former_ magic user? So, I do hope that your plans don't hinge on him possessing any actual magic."

"What has been done can always be undone," Mordred said as he set the vial of spring water down and pulled out an actual vial filled with magic. "If Jafar drinks this, his place as the Genie will be broken and his magic will be restored. However, there is but one _small_ caveat to all of this."

"That document you showed me," Yzma said coolly, her memory sharp. "Need I sign it to prove my loyalty?"

"No," Mordred said simply, and he stood up to his full height. "It's Jafar's to sign."

* * *

 **The Dark One's Vault, exterior**

Present Day

"One form or another," Emma heard Rumplestiltskin chuckle into her ear as she paced forward, trying to figure out what had just happened to her. She now wore a white and gold cloak, which wasn't as heavy as it appeared to be for some reason, and her hands were covered in gloves that she had never seen before though they were truly beautiful.

All of this on top of Rumplestiltskin whispering into her ear or chuckling from a short distance away had just started happening. But what was most disconcerting, was this vault she now stood on. The symbols were foreign and yet so familiar.

"One form or another?" Emma asked as she turned towards him. He was so close and yet she couldn't feel his breath against her cheek or his warmth against her side, but she could feel his powerful gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Well, dearie, which _form_ would you prefer?" he asked as he swirled around into a cloud of black smoke, appearing as another glittering skinned demon and then another with each passing second. "I have many forms, you see, and it is _our_ job to prepare you for the power you now have coursing through your veins."

"My liege?" she heard Gaston ask then and Emma turned towards the tall, broad-shouldered handsome man. He looked at her cautiously, but he wasn't afraid. Emma could tell that he probably wasn't frightened by most things. He hadn't experienced the Land without Magic, however, not as that rose, Rumplestiltskin had turned him into.

"I'm sure he's over that by now, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said as _that_ form shined through the rest. "I mean, it was only three decades after all. And it kept him so young and handsome and playful if you understand my meaning."

"I do, and I _don't_ ," Emma said sharply, though Rumplestiltskin simply chuckled and dismissed it with a flourish of his hand.

"Love can be useful, sometimes," Rumplestiltskin said as he appeared behind Gaston and then directly in front of Emma. "But it can also be a hindrance. Perhaps taking our hooked friend was the latter while you wish it to be the former."

"I'm not _Cora_ ," Emma said icily. "And I do love Killian," Emma breathed with a hint of warmth in her voice. "Sending Zelena for him was the right thing, thank you, Gaston."

"Anything for you, my liege," Gaston said as he bowed and scraped, wisely going along with her clearly talking to herself. But she could see Rumplestiltskin and the way he had talked… he was at least here in some manner or other. And his presence brought with it knowledge, things he had so clearly ignored because they didn't play into his plan of reuniting himself with his son. His _failed_ plan.

He called love a weakness, where Dark Magic was concerned, but there was a way to make it an infinite strength. The Twelve Gods of Olympus… a source of ultimate power that the Dark One rivaled. A source of ultimate power that could be hers.

"I see, so that's the path you're choosing," Rumplestiltskin said with a mischievous chuckle. "It seems, then, that I do have something I can do to help you accept the darkness. I, for one, find goals to be quite a powerful source of ambition."

Green smoke billowed up before them, then, and Emma found herself smirking before she realized it was happening.

"Dark One," Zelena said with a slight tremble in her voice. Promising her revenge while at the same time promising the safety of her baby had been more than enough to secure Zelena's assistance, however tenuous her loyalty was aside. But it had already proven useful. "I present to you, Maleficent and Lily. As well as Killian."

"Such a good little helper she is," Rumplestiltskin whispered into her ear, eliciting a dark chuckle from Emma before she could stifle it. "She brought you a couple of Dragons to do your bidding. I always found them to be such _powerful_ guard dogs."

"I'm about to offer you something, unlike anything you could ever possibly imagine," Emma said as she stood up, drawing her cloak around her as she walked forward. "The power of a God at your beck and call. The power to bring _everyone,_ but for me of course, to their knees before you."

"Something I can do with a sneeze," Maleficent replied with wry amusement. But it was understandable. Emma was a new force and Maleficent was simply identifying her place in things. She was formidable, and her power was undeniable for the simple reason that she was not just a witch, but a Dragon. Immortality unlike _any_ other. Killing her was difficult but not impossible, and Maleficent knew that. Her daughter, on the other hand, was far more… squishy.

As if sensing Emma's ire, Maleficent moved an arm out in front of Lily protectively and she, cautiously, asked, "Say I pledge my allegiance to you. What _exactly_ is it that you're offering?"

"The power of the Twelve Olympians, of course, and all that they protect," Emma said as memories from hundreds of Dark One's flooded her mind, bringing with them different perspectives, personalities, fighting styles and so much more. "And believe me, dear Maleficent, I will achieve my goals unlike every other Dark One before me."

Emma looked at Killian then, where he lay on the grassy knoll before Gaston and Zelena. She wanted him by her side, always, and with this power, she knew she could do it. But she didn't just want Killian.

She wanted it all and this darkness… this magic was going to give her that.

"Now let's go and find us some more allies," Emma said before drawing the six of them into black clouds of smoke. They had a lot of work to do and she knew that her family would come for her before she wanted them to.

So, she needed to find a way to stall them until they could accept her for who she truly was.

The _Dark One._


End file.
